Will You Be My Sunshine?
by AriaHozuki
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt Hummel, 21 ans, étudiant fraichement diplômé de NYADA, ayant tout pour lui.. rencontre Blaine, nom inconnu, âge inconnu, barbu, vivant dans la rue. Quand une rencontre change une vie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite? Résumé plutôt nul, je vous invite a lire la fic en elle même!


Le soleil se voilait la face en ce jour, un temps terne et triste surplombant la somptueuse et lumineuse ville de New York. La ville du rêve, cette ville où tout était permis, où tout semblait possible. Cette ville si mensongère.

Aujourd'hui encore ce fût une de ces innombrables journées, qui semblai banal pour la plupart des gens. Oui, la plupart des gens. Le monde était vaste, à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de New York.

Car aux quatre coins de ce monde, ils existaient des tas de personnes. Toutes différentes.  
Parmis ces personnes, en ce jour, certains naissaient ou donnaient la vie. D'autres rendaient leurs derniers souffle, certains pleuraient des décès. Et puis ils y avaient ceux qui se rencontraient. Et ceux qui s'aimaient. Tant de situations si différentes. De l'euphorie au désespoir, du bonheur au malheur. De la joie de vivre à l'envie d'en finir. Tout ces gens avaient, cependant, un point commun. A partir de ces moments, leurs destins demeuraient irrémédiablement changée à jamais. Le destin de toutes ces personnes peuplant la même planète, foulant la même terre. Respirant le même air.

Parfois, des miracles ont lieu. Aujourd'hui dans cette ville infatiguable qu'était New York, au détour d'une rue peu fréquentée, c'est ce qu'il se passa. Une rencontre des plus hasardeuse. La rencontre de deux âmes distinctes, deux coeurs usée par la vie qui se rejoignent.

Le genre de rencontre dû au hasard qui te marque à vie. Qui laisse une trace de son passage, bénéfique ou non. La rencontre d'abord anodine, qui change définitivement une personne.

En cette journée normal, aux premiers abords; deux personnes allaient en faire l'expérience. Une expérience peut-être douloureuse, profonde et compliqué. Mais qui, en même temps, procure tellement de bonheur et d'euphorie, qui leurs fait penser que jamais ils n'auraient pensée être aussi heureux un jour. Qui les amène à dire ô combien ils sont reconnaissant d'être née, et en vie, rien que pour savourer ces instants de bonheur éphémères.

Il s'appelait Kurt, déjà 21 ans au compteur, célibataire, libre comme l'air. Venant de terminer ses études dans la prestigieuse université de NYADA, diplômée, auditionnant rôle pour rôle dans des petites comédies de Broadway. Il commençai à faire parler de lui dans le millieu du spectacle pour sa remarquable voix de contre-ténor. Ce qui était une très bonne chose, rien n'aurait pu être mieux pour lui en ce moment. Il suivait ces rêves, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, était désormais si proche. Il touchait vraiment son rêve du bout des doigts. Et il était heureux. Ou il aurait pu l'être, s'il ne lui manquait pas ce petit quelque chose. Combler ce vide qu'il ressentait en rentrant dans son petit studio trois pièces, seul le soir. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver un endroit chaleureux, dans une rue pas trop mal fréquentée, dans le coeur de NY. Mais vivre seul avait quelque chose de.. Déprimant. Il n'y était pas habitué. Ayant toujours vécu avec quelqu'un, et avec sa nouvelle famille et toute cette agitation qu'il avais appris à apprécier, là-bas à Lima, dans l'Ohio.

Il avait bien Rachel, avec qui il avait vécu un bout de temps en colocation. Le temps de leurs études. Mais Kurt avait dû la laisser partir, vivre sa vie avec Finn, son petit ami. Qui était, accessoirement, son demi frère. Il était venu la rejoindre dès la fin de ses études. Alors bien sûr, il était content pour eux. Et avait insisté pour qu'elle parte. Mais désormais, la solitude devenait pesante.

Le bruit de la pluie tombant régulièrement sur ces trottoires pavées de petites pierres grises, avait quelque chose de romantique, ou poétique. Un son mélodieux. Avec un décors digne des plus grands théatres. Une scène parfaite. Le parfait cliché New Yorkais. Ne manquait plus qu'un baiser torride et intense entre deux personnes sous un beau parapluie au millieu d'une foule. C'est ce que Kurt pensa en rentrant chez lui après une exténuante journée. Ce genre de temps était vraiment propice au comédie musical. Kurt avait, en cet instant, une folle envie de courir partout en chantant « Singing in the rain » tout en éclaboussant des passants éberluée. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. A vrai dire, en ce moment, il ne savait plus ce qui lui ressemblait vraiment. Mais alors qu'il essayai de chasser définitivement cette idée tordu de son esprit, il perçut ce qui fût -du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne- la plus extraordinaire, magnifique, mélodieuse, sublime, incroyable.. voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Et là, en ce moment même, sur ce trottoir minutieusement pavée, sous une pluie battant la mesure et transi de froid, Kurt ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Cette voix avait un pouvoir sur lui, et il se devait de savoir à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir. Alors il se mit à courir encore et encore. Et enfin, il trouva la source du son magique. Il s'arrêta, net. Droit comme un piquet. Et se mit à le fixer, cet homme barbu assis par terre. Vêtu de guenilles qui ne devait pas tenir bien chaud. Des cheveux bruns emmêlés au possible, d'où l'on devinait facilement la nature bouclé. Et il remonta son regard sur ses yeux. Deux beau yeux dont la couleur était difficilement définissable. Magnifique. Et là, il fût fasciné. Par ces yeux empli de tristesse, par cette voix tout droit sorti d'un rêve, par cette barbe non rasée depuis des semaines.. Par cet homme assis par terre. Par la guitare qu'il grattait avec frénésie et passion, par le sourire éclatant qu'il arborait tout en chantant comme un dieu. Oui, Kurt était définitivement fasciné. Il aurait voulu, là, maintenant, tout de suite, avoir le courage de s'asseoir près de lui et de chanter à ses côtés. Leurs voix se mariraient à merveille. Il en était convaincu. Mais il ne fit rien de cela, ce qu'il fit fût encore plus étonnant.

Il démarra une conversation. Avec ce jeune sans-abris qu'il ne connaissait pas le moins du monde.

- « Hey.. Ta voix, elle est.. merveilleuse. Vraiment. » Avoua Kurt, hésitant.

Le jeune chanteur le regarda en souriant, de la joie brillant dans ses beaux yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de compliments. D'habitude, les gens passaient, lui souriait tristement en laissant une petite pièce histoire d'avoir bonne conscience, et s'en allaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivée. Lui, voulait juste être écouter. Pas être pris en pitié.

Alors en ce moment même, devant ce jeune homme chatain aux yeux d'un bleu-vert renversant, il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

- « Merci. Peu de gens s'arrêtent pour me complimenter sur ma musique.. Tu est le premier, en fait." Répondit-il en fixant Kurt du regard. "Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir ton nom?"

Il sourit. Kurt le lui rendit. Ils sourirent. Toujours sous la pluie.

- « Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi.. Tu à la voix la plus remarquable que j'ai jamais entendu. Je veux dire, comment passer à côté d'une telle performance ? Même si de mon humble avis, la chanson laissai à désirer." Plaisanta t-il. "Je te taquine, à vrai dire, je suis jaloux. Je m'appelle Kurt, Kurt Hummel.. et toi? »

Il lui tendit une main gelée, que le jeune homme saisi doucement. Premier contact. Frisson.

- "Désolé pour la chanson, je vais revoir ça pour toi." Fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Moi c'est Blaine, juste.. Blaine."

Son ton était mélancolique.

« Blaine. » C'était beau, Blaine. Comme prénom. C'est ce qui traversa les pensées de Kurt. Et ne le quittant pas du regard, il sourit de nouveau.

- « Alors enchanté, Blaine juste Blaine. »

Ils se mirent à rirent à l'unisson, couvrant le concert de la pluie.

- « Moi de même, Kurt Hummel. »

Ils se fixaient toujours. Puis Kurt s'assit. Et il restèrent, là, assis sous la pluie. Kurt l'écouta chanter toute la soirée. Savourant chaque mélodie, chaque note, chaque syllabe avec attention. Ils discutèrent un peu de sujets et d'autre, tout en rigolant de tout et de rien, se fixant discrètement, se souriant a la moindre occasion. La soirée était passé vite. Kurt en avait oublié le fait qu'il était fatigué. La pluie avait cessé depuis quelques temps déjà. Alors il se décida à rentrer tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

- "Et bien, Blaine juste Blaine. -Il insista sur ses mots-, Je vais devoir te laisser toi et ton talent.. Dit.. si je repasse par la demain, tu seras là ?" Hésita t-il, en souriant nerveusement. »

Blaine le fixa, un air étonné peint sur le visage. Puis il s'illumina.

- « Merci pour cette soirée, je me suis bien amusée, vraiment. Ca fait du bien. Bien sur, Kurt. Où voudrais tu que j'aille ?" Plaisanta t-il. "Moi et ma voix seront toujours là demain. Je guetterai les gens qui passe dans l'espoir de te reconnaître toi, mon premier fan."

Il lui sourit. Et Kurt se mit à rire. « Premier fan », ça sonnait bien. Ca faisait en quelque sorte, relation privilligiée.

Les jours passèrent paisiblement. Faire ce petit détour pour pouvoir passer la soirée à discuter avec Blaine était devenu une habitude avant qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Leurs conversations tournaient autour de la musique principalement. Et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, sa leurs allaient très bien comme ça. Kurt restait parfois silencieux, comme interdit, pour pouvoir savourer la douce voix de Blaine tout en fermant les yeux. Ces moments-là le transportaient totalement. Il les aimait, c'était tellement rafraichissant. Cela lui permettait de s'échapper quelques instants de son quotidien infernal. Car jamais, ils ne se questionnaient sur leurs vies privées respectives, c'était un sujet plus ou moins tabou. Même si des tas de questions bousculaient leurs esprits. Surtout dans celui de Kurt. Ses questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres parfois. Il voulait surtout savoir le pourquoi du comment; « Comment un garçon aussi jeune et talentueux en plus d'être monstrueusement séduisant -Malgré sa dégaine qui, actuellement, laissai à désirer- se retrouvait à chanter dans les rues pour de l'argent? Et ou diable pouvait-il vivre ? Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il passait dans cette rue, Kurt le trouvait, là. Toujours assis à la même place, sa guitare en main. Et le sourire aux lèvres. Son magnifique sourire. Le genre de sourire qui te donne envie de sourire à ton tour. Et d'oublier tout ce qui se trouve autour.

- "Oh Kurt tu m'entends? Tout va bien?"

- "Oh Rachel." Chuchota un Kurt étonné. "Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Tout va bien, pourquoi ça?"

Rachel continua à le fixé, s'inquiétant sérieusement de son état actuel. Un état qui ne lui ressemblai pas. Alors qu'elle lui parlait des derniers potins qu'elle avait entendu sur de grands acteurs de Broadway qu'elle côtoyai, Kurt n'avait même pas cillé. Aucunes remarques acerbes ne fut lancé. Pire, il n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête vers elle pour faire semblant de s'y intéressé. Quelque chose semblait sérieusement le préoccupé.

- "Non, tout ne va pas bien Kurt! As-tu au moins tenté de m'écouter? Je te parlais de potins croustillants sur des stars de Broadway, Kurt. DES POTINS! Et tu n'a même pas fait attention à ma présence. Allez crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?" Kurt fit des yeux ronds. Il adorait vraiment Rachel, mais parfois elle était trop perspicace. Et beaucoup trop insistante. Il y a des moments où l'être humain à envie d'une seul chose; être seul. Et Kurt voulait vraiment ça, ces temps-ci. Mis à part la compagnie de Blaine, tout lui semblait ennuyeux et fade. Cela dit; Rachel s'avérait vraiment effrayante quand elle voulait savoir quelque chose.

- "Ok, je vais te le dire.." Soupira t-il. "J'ai rencontré un garçon.. et.."

Rachel le stoppa avec une sorte de petit cri d'excitation super aigu. Le fixant comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Kurt, exaspéré, leva un bras. L'intimant silencieusement de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- "MAIS," insista t-il, "il chante dans la rue. Il MENDIE, Rachel. Il porte des guenilles. Le forfait hygiène n'ayant pas l'air d'être compris dans le menu.. Bref, je me pose des questions. Je pense qu'il vis dans la rue. Il est si jeune.. Et si talentueux. Tu entendrais sa voix ! Tu te damnerais pour chanter en duo avec lui, je t'assure. On passent nos soirées ensemble à parler musique, je l'écoute chanter, on chantent, tout ça. Donc, on à jamais aborder de sujets trop personnels. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir tu vois.. J'aimerais pouvoir être utile. Il ne mérite tellement pas ça.. Non pas que personne l'es déjà mérité. Mais il est vraiment génial. Et okay, oh mon dieu, il est super canon. Et je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et.."

- "KURT!" Stoppa Rachel, avec un air sérieux. "Kurt, détend toi. D'abord, c'est génial que tu ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entends ainsi. Et je te soutiens totalement. Peut importe ses conditions de vie. Et si tu veut autant l'aider, tu doit juste le lui demander. Tu n'a rien a perdre au final! Tout à gagner, d'accord ? Apprends à le connaître, lui et sa vie. Ensuite, tu pourra faire ce qui est en ton pouvoir. Après tout, il y a une place dans ton appart maintenant, non ? Et j'adorerai le rencontrer, pour entendre sa voix, bien sur! Un rival de plus ne ferait pas de mal à la diva que je suis." Elle sourit.

Oui, Kurt adorait vraiment Rachel. Alors, il prit une décision grâce à la petite discussion enflammée qu'ils avaient eu. Dès qu'il le verrait, il le lui demanderait. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Tout les points obscurs qui entourent la vie de Blaine. Une vie qu'un jeune adulte sortant à peine de l'adolescence ne devrait pas avoir.

La journée de Kurt, fût longue, très longue. Quand on à qu'une seule chose dans la tête, se concentrer sur son travail s'avère être une tâche difficile. Même si on adore ce qu'on fait. Le moment vint cependant plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Une grosse boule dans le ventre, il s'avança et salua un Blaine joyeux, comme d'habitude.

- "Hey Blaine! Comment ça va, bonne journée ?" Lança t-il nerveusement. Blaine sourit. Du même sourire chargé de tendresse et de joie qu'il arborait toujours. Avec ces beaux yeux d'une couleur indescriptible.

- « Bof, on va dire comme ci- comme ça.. Une vieille dame à eu la gentillesse de me frapper ardemment avec sa canne ce matin." Il prit un air faussement outré. "Elle pensait que j'étais un hobbit venu pour lui voler ses biscuits aux fruits rouge. Ah, j'adore les biscuits aux fruits rouge, vraiment.. Mais les voler n'est pas le but de ma venu sur terre.. Je crois. Je pourrais bien revoir mes objectifs à partir d'aujourd'hui." Avoua t-il en rigolant. "Et toi ? Ca a été, super star ?" Kurt éclata de rire, ce qui ne lui ressemblai pas vraiment. Mais entendre cette histoire stupide raconté si sérieusement l'avait sérieusement achevé. Il avait passé la journée à stresser à propos de comment il pourrait aborder le sujet, et quels mots ils pourraient utilisée.. Mais Blaine était Blaine après tout. Quoi qu'il dise, tout ira bien..

- « Blaine.. Si tu t'avise de me voler des biscuits, considère que notre amitié naissante est fini à jamais, je ne pourrait pardonner ça.. » Répondit-il, en essayant d'adopter un ton sérieux. "Enfin bref, oui ça va. Hum, journée épuisante..mais dans l'ensemble c'était une bonne journée."

Pour la suite, Kurt était hésitant. Lui demander et risquer de briser cette bonne ambiance, ou rester dans l'ignorance pour conserver la bonne humeur ? Non, ses questions ne pouvaient rester sans réponses. Kurt voulait savoir, il le devait. Du moins pour sa santé mental.. Alors il aborderait le sujet, c'est décidé.

- "Blaine." Cela sonnait comme une sentence. Le visage de Kurt était sérieux, son air était grave. Néanmoins son ton le trahissait, il était hésitant. Blaine leva sa tête vers lui, un peu étonné. Arquant un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension total du brusque changement de comportement du jeune chatain. Mais il lui sourit, pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Alors en lui rendant un sourire timide, Kurt poursuivit.

- "Je.." Murmura Kurt, fuyant du regard. "J'aurais aimé.. en savoir plus sur toi. Il reprit sa respiration. Sur ta vie.. tout ça. Parce que je te considère comme un ami. Et tu compte dans ma vie, désormais." Il ferma les yeux, gardant la tête baissé. Tel une victime attendant son bourreau. Il avait peur de voir l'expression que le visage de Blaine arborait.. Sa réaction. Contre toute attentes, un contact chaud sur sa main le fit sursauté. Et son corps tout entier fût pris d'un frisson. Il ouvrit les yeux avec réticence. Et un sourire rayonnant l'ébloui presque.. presque parce que éblouir quelqu'un d'un sourire n'était pas scientifiquement prouvé comme possible. Même si pour Blaine à cet instant, ça aurait du.

-"C'est pour ça que tu était si nerveux, Kurt?" Rigola t-il. "Bien sur que tu peut en savoir plus sur moi. Et je veut en savoir plus sur toi aussi. Parce que ça me paraît évident que nous sommes amis et que tu compte aussi pour moi. Mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer avec des questions trop indiscrète. Tu peut me demander tout ce que tu veut tu sais? Tu est mon premier fan après tout. C'est une place très spécial." Ajouta t-il en souriant de plus belle. Et là, Kurt se demanda si il existait au monde une personne qui pouvait être aussi adorable et sexy habillé de guenilles crasseuses, des cheveux mal lavé, pas coiffé, et barbu pour couronner le tout. Comment était-ce possible ? Son estomac en était, malgré lui, tout retourné. Blaine n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher dans cette saleté de ville et pourtant il respirait la bonne humeur et la joie. Après tout, il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le détester. Aveuglé par la jalousie. Mais non il l'avait accueilli en souriant, ne prenant pas compte de leurs différences le moins du monde..

- "Je suis bête c'est ça hein? Je prend trop les choses à coeur.. je doit paraître stupide, j'ai honte." Avoua Kurt, en rougissant. "Merci Blaine, j'en ai fait toute une histoire, mais je suis quand même content qu'on en ai parlé." En baissant la tête, Kurt s'attarda inconsciemment sur leurs mains toujours liées. Et il se surpris a sourire niaisement tel une adolescente devant son premier amour. Ce que Blaine ne manqua pas. Tout en souriant comme deux idiots, ils se détachèrent. Au plus grand regret de Kurt.

- "Alooors.." Demanda Blaine en souriant. "Que voulais-tu savoir ?" Kurt ne sût pas trop quoi lui dire. Ils voulait savoir tellement de chose qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il lui demanderait en premier. Une chose qui ne paraîtrait pas trop indiscrète. Oh et puis, c'était Blaine après tout. Ok.. C'était justement parce que c'était Blaine.

- "Et bien.. Ok." Il inspira longuement. "On va commencer par le commencement. Surtout si je dit quelque chose de trop indiscret ou qui ne te plaît pas, fait le moi savoir, hein? Je veut pas t'embêter ou empiéter trop dans ta vie privée sans permission.. je veut dire je suis pas un genre de stalker ou quoi que ce soit.. et je veut pas que tu te sente gêné si tu veut pas répondre.." Insista Kurt, un peu nerveux. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face aux multiples réactions de Kurt.. Sans doute un peu trop excessive. Kurt était une personne excessive, qui devenait nerveux pour un rien. Et qui comblait cette nervosité avec un débit de paroles impressionnant, qui n'était d'ailleurs, pas toujours logique. Et c'était une part de sa personnalité que Blaine trouvait totalement adorable. Alors il souriait toujours en sa présence, parce que son innocence l'apaisait. Et que oui, d'accord. Kurt était simplement adorable.

- "Kurt." Répondit-il calmement. "Tout va bien, d 'accord? Rien de ce que tu dira ne m'embêtera ou ne me gênera. Parce que nous sommes amis." Il sourit face à l'expression détendu que le visage de Kurt arborai, et à la légère teinte rosé de ces joues. Mignon, très mignon.

- "Hm, d'accord, bien. Alors, ok. Euh.. c'est assez direct. Mais ça me tient à coeur. Alors.. Où habite-tu ?" Demanda Kurt d'un ton presque inaudible, tout en se passionnant soudainement pour le sol. Blaine, qui, s'attendait à cette question. Avait juste envie de prendre son visage dans ses mains, pour qu'il puisse lire dans son regard. Car il n'avait pas honte de répondre à cette question. Il n'avait plus honte.

- "Kurt.." Murmura t-il d'un ton tellement doux, que Kurt releva soudainement la tête. "Je vis ici. Enfin.. par -ci, par -là. Mais en ce moment, je suis ici. Et donc, oui, je vis dans la rue. Oh bien sûr, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. C'est une longue histoire." Kurt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Non, non, non. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas devant Blaine. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'interprète, comme de la pitié. C'était juste, se dire, qu'une personne aussi belle, joyeuse, gentille, talentueuse.. Devait subir ça.. Une personne qu'il aimait , une personne qui l'avait sauvée de sa soudaine solitude de ses dernières semaines. Une personne qui comptait. Blaine. Ca faisait mal, de l'imaginer là, tout les jours. Luttant contre le froid de la nuit, la faim de la journée.. Luttant toujours pour survivre. Et chanter pour des misérables petites pièces que les gens laissaient plus par pitié. Ne prenant pas le temps de l'écouter. Alors il voulait savoir.

- "Blaine." Dit Kurt, en s'asseyant plus près de lui. "Raconte-moi. Ton histoire... S'il te plait?" Il sourit tristement. Blaine lui rendit son sourire en se perdant dans ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux mi bleu, mi vert. Un océan de couleur.. Qui lui procurait un océan de sensation inconnus quand il s'y perdait inconsciemment. Il inspira, comme pour se donner contenance avant d'entamer, ce qui était, le récit de sa courte vie.

- "Et bien." Il toussota. "En fait, c'est assez simple. Je viens de Westerville, dans l'Ohio. Et, après avoir été diplômé, comme l'étudiant rêveur que j'était, j'ai voulu partir pour New York. A vrai dire, je n'avait pas vraiment postulé pour aucunes universités.. Stupide, hein?" Rigola t-il. "Tu vois,.. je voulait juste chanter. Tout les jours, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Alors j'ai enchaîné audition sur audition. Malheureusement, avec juste un diplôme en poche et aucunes qualifications particulières, dans une ville comme New York, ça ne peut pas marcher. Et je l'est sans doute réalisé un peu trop tard. Puis.. Il reprit sa respiration. J'ai fini par être à court d'argent. Et me voilà.. ici." Kurt était paralysé. Il voulait dire quelque chose, une chose rassurante, n'importe quoi.. Mais rien ne sortait. Alors il continuai à le fixer, essayant de lui communiquer son soutien par le regard. Puis, une chose lui sauta au yeux.

- "Oh.. Attend. Heum. Tu viens de Westerville, vraiment? D'accord, c'est sans doute pas ce que je devrait te demander là maintenant mais.. Ok, je viens de Lima, dans L'Ohio aussi. Le monde est petit." Il sourit timidement. Blaine l'observa, avec encore une fois, l'envie de rire. Il était si spontané. C'était comme un enfant. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, et bien, peut lui importait les répercussions ou la situation. Il le disait juste, simplement.

- "Je sais d'où tu viens Kurt." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Et oui en effet, le monde est si petit." Kurt était un peu confus. Comment ça, il savait ?

- "Tu savait? Comment diable aurais-tu pu savoir? Je ne te l'est jamais dit, si ? Il ris nerveusement. Blaine, fier de sa petite tirade, se délecta de l'air perdu de Kurt. Il aurait bien fait durer le suspens un peu plus longtemps, mais.. Non il s'abstiendrai.

- "Dans quel lycée était-tu?" Kurt ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Et puis.. Oh. Ah, d'accord. Il avait oublié ce détail.

- "Et bien de McKinley. Enfin, si on enlève une année que j'ai passé à la Dalton Academy. Pour des raisons.. particulières. Pourquoi ça?" Demanda t-il confus.

- "J'étais à la Dalton Academy, moi aussi. L'année où tu est arrivée. Il sourit face à ce souvenir. Enfin, j'ai fini mes années lycées là bas." Conscient du trouble qu'il avait provoquer chez le jeune Châtain, il lui tapota l'épaule. Kurt se retourna, un peu perdu. Il essayait de replonger dans ses souvenirs, chercher dans sa mémoire. Avait-il déjà vu Blaine ? Probable. Peut-être dans les couloirs quelques fois. Mais il avait sans doute changé après tout, alors peu de chance qu'il s'en souvienne. Et oh, ok. C'était énorme. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Vraiment pas.

- "Waw.. Je. Waw. Ok." Il ris en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux. "Qui y aurait cru? Il y à genre.. Une chance sur mille que ce genre de situations se produisent en dehors des fictions.. Je veut dire. C'est assez.. énorme. Même si, sans t'offenser.. je ne me souviens pas de toi."

- "Je ne t'en veut pas." Dit Blaine en rigolant à son tour. "J'était genre discret au lycée. Enfin, j'ai toujours été plus ou moins discret de toute façon. Mais je me souviens de toi. A vrai dire, ne m'en veut pas.. Mais je t'est reconnu dès la première fois." Murmura t-il un peu gêné. Kurt était sans voix. Encore une fois. Reconnu dès la première fois? Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir qu'il se soit déjà parlé rien qu'une fois au lycée. Il se souvenait vaguement de ses amis à Dalton. Et s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Blaine. Damn, il s'en souviendrait! Et pas qu'un peu.

- "Vraiment? Mais on ne s'était jamais parlé avant ce jour ou je t'est abordé ici, pas vrai? Sérieusement, je pense que je m'en souviendrait quand même.." Lança t-il un peu confus.

- "Non, tu à raison. On ne s'était jamais parlé. Mais dès que j'ai entendu ta voix, je me suis souvenu de tout. Je me demande comment j'avait pu oublier rien qu'un instant d'ailleurs." Murmura t-il avec mélancolie.

- "De tout? Comment ça?" S'enquit Kurt, se sentant rougir. "Et où as-tu entendu ma voix? Après tout, je n'est jamais fait de solo chez les Warblers, j'étais plus une décoration qu'autre chose." Ajouta t-il amèrement.

- "Et bien.. Je t'ai entendu quelques fois. Dans la salle de musique, quand il n'y avait plus personne. Tu t'appropriai le piano, et tu chantait. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie te ramène a la réalité. Kurt, n'ai pas peur d'accord?" Il émit un petit rire nerveux. "En fait, après ça, je venait toujours à la porte de la salle. Pour t'écouter, pendant une heure, ou deux. Selon l'emploi du temps.. Et je mourrais d'envie de venir et t'accompagner." Il sourit tendrement. "Mais je n'ai jamais osé. Tu était tellement.. Majestueux. Seul, dans cette grande et vieille salle qui résonnai. Assis devant ce piano. Et je ne me lassai jamais. Peut importe la chanson que tu chantai, c'était beau. Il fermit les yeux pour se remémorer ses moments. Et voilà.. hum. Ok, c'est gênant vraiment. Et je ne suis pas un pervers psychopathe ou quoi que ce soit. Ok?" Blaine, qui, avait le visage baissé durant son monologue. Le leva pour rencontrer le visage de son interlocuteur,. Qui était, actuellement, cramoisi. L'expression ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. Blaine pouffa. Kurt, était adorable, une fois de plus. Et, de son côté Kurt, ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. S'il devait être flatté ou extrêmement gêné. D'accord, c'était un peu des deux. Il n'avait aucunes idées d'avoir été espionner à chaque fois qu'il se laissai aller à chanter dans cette salle. Ou il était censé être seul. Mais pensé avoir été le centre d'intérêt de Blaine pendant une heure ou deux en secret, sa accelerais un peu trop sérieusement son rythme cardiaque. Si ce matin on lui avait raconter ça, il aurait juste éclater de rire. C'était vraiment une sorte de miracle. S'il se réveillait maintenant pour se rendre que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve étrange, il ne serait pas étonné le moins du monde.

-"Et bien.." Lâcha Kurt, haletant. "Si je m'attendait à ça. Wouah. Blaine juste Blaine, tu est fou. Mais vraiment." Et il parti dans un fou rire, comme pour évacuer toute la tension de cette conversation étrange.

Et Blaine ris à son tour. Aucuns d'eux ne savaient exactement combien de temps ça à avait duré. Mais c'était agréable. Et apaisant. Ils étaient juste heureux, là, en ce moment. Kurt pensa à une chose qu'il voulait absolument lui demander. Maintenant qu'il avait plus ou moins éclairci le mystère Blaine. Et qu'ils étaient désormais détendu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- "Blaine.. En fait, je voulais te proposer un truc. Trois fois rien en fait. Mais ça me ferait plaisir tu vois alors.. Il tritura ses doigts nerveusement. Donc, voilà.. J'ai un petit studio.. Et je cherche un colocataire. Parce que la mienne m'a laissé tombé pour partir rejoindre son fiancé. Donc.. je suis genre, assez seul. Très déprimant. Et comme tu n'a rien qui te retient ici.. Euh enfin voilà quoi? Tu veut bien ?" Demanda Kurt plein d'espoir. Blaine écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris par cette soudaine demande. Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui était pris de cours. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ok, pas du tout. Il ne voulais pas que Kurt le prenne en pitié cela dit. Alors .. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Même si l'idée de vivre avec Kurt était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, alléchante. Mais Kurt ne devait pas savoir. Il ne devait pas découvrir qui Blaine était vraiment. La part de lui qu'il s'efforçait d'effacer et de cacher. La part de ténèbres qui régnait toujours en son coeur depuis cette époque. Et il ne voulais surtout pas que Kurt prenne conscience de ça. Pour lui, il devait juste être le Blaine souriant et plein de vie. Respirant le bonheur même avec une situation précaire. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de partager le quotidien du châtain., pour leurs bien.

- "Hum.. C'est vraiment très gentil Kurt, ça me touche énormément." Assura Blaine en le fixant du regard. "Mais.. Tu vois, je n'aime pas vraiment m'imposer chez quelqu'un comme ça. Et puis..tout va bien vraiment. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très vivable. Une vrai catastrophe." Fit-il en riant doucement. Kurt était déçu. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser à battre. Il arriverait à ses fins, peut importe le temps que ça prendrait.

- "Si je te le propose, c'est que tu ne t'impose pas idiot. Et puis je peut t'assurer qu'en matière de personne invivable, j'ai sans doute connu vraiment pire." Rétorqua t-il sérieusement. "Rien que ma dernière colocataire était la définition du mot Invivable en lui même, bien que je l'adore." Il sourit. Face au visage boudeur de Rachel qui apparaissait dans son esprit.

Blaine sourit face a temps de gentillesse a son égard, ca faisait tellement longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé.. et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était perdre celui qui illuminai ses jours , voilà pourquoi ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble. A aucuns prétexte.

- «Vraiment.. j'apprécie ton geste Kurt, c'est tellement.. mais je ne peut accepter. Je n'ai aucuns revenus et je ne peut abandonner tout ce pour quoi je me suis battu ces dernière années pour juste trouver un job qui ne me plaît pas, payé misérablement.. Enfin tu comprend.. » Kurt soupira, il était têtu et ça allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Mais Kurt Hummel arrive toujours à ses fins, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ceci changera! - «Blaine, tu n'aura rien a payé, je paye déjà tout de toute façon ça ne changerai rien, tu me tiendra juste compagnie.. comme un chien domestique tu vois? » Plaisanta t-il. Blaine pouffa. Kurt était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un rayon de soleil. Et il était bien de trop éblouissant pour lui. Il ne pouvais se permettre de l'obscurcir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il sourit.

- «Vraiment Kurt.. un chien domestique? Je me sens telleeeeement offensée! Je pensait pas que mon odeur corporelle était aussi forte.. Je jure que je fait de mon mieux! » Tout deux se mirent a rire, harmonieusement, le son était parfait.. Le temps d'un instant.

- «Mais, aussi alléchante que cette proposition est, je ne peut vraiment pas accepter, je suis désolé.. » Blaine baissa la tête tristement, c'était ainsi que sa vie était censé être. Il ne pouvait avoir droit a un peu de bonheur. Kurt sourit tristement, tâchant de ne pas montrer la déception immense qu'il éprouvai. Cachant sa tristesse dans l'humour et le sarcasme. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnai.

- «Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate, Blaine juste Blaine! Vivre avec une personne comme moi est une aventure palpitante quotidienne! Tu reviendra en rampant tel un chien voulant être domestiqué quand tu aura réalisé ton erreur.. » Rigola t-il en lui lancant un clin d'oeil des plus suggestifs. Aucuns deux ne faisait jamais de remarques a propos de l'atmosphère romantique qui semblait s'installer entre eux de temps en temps. Ils considéraient juste ça comme naturel. Ils était juste a l'aise ensemble.


End file.
